Finding Cannonball
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Cannonball is kidnapped by two Decepticons working for Mr Huge; Long Arm teams up with an Autobot with damaged memory banks to find out where his best friend is being held. Meanwhile; Ben and Kai team up with the Elite Force when Hater plans on destroying Las Vegas.
1. Cannonball Kidnapped

On Cybertron; a space bridge opened up and Cannonball and Long Arm emerged from it before the bridge closed.

Long Arm looked around.

"Of all the bots that Silo and Rodimus could have sent to Cybertron for a mission, they had to send us, an inventor, mechanic, and doctor who turns into a tow truck and an indestructible Autobot who turns into a tank to Cybertron just to find a weapons shipment that's about to happen." said Long Arm.

Cannonball nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Cannonball.

Long Arm shrugged.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that those two and Optimus and Bumblebee could have sent some combat abled Autobots along with us as well." said Long Arm.

"We are combat able, just not to a good extent." said Cannonball.

The two turned into their vehicle modes before driving off.

Later; they appeared at a warehouse before going robot and peeking inside the warehouse.

They then looked at each other and nodded.

Long Arm pulled out a blaster and the two walked into the warehouse.

"Wow, we got here before the shipment could happen." said Cannonball.

"Yeah, but I don't like it." said Long Arm.

Cannonball yawned.

"It's probably just a coincidence." said Cannonball.

"I doubt it, we're in a warehouse where a shipment is supposed to happen, why hasn't it yet?" said Long Arm, "We were supposed to be around when it happens."

Cannonball rolled his eyes.

"As if." said Cannonball, "It's not like two Decepticons will just barge in here admitting to forging the shipment and kidnap me to find out the secrets to my indestructability."

Then two Decepticons who looked like the Prime version of Starscream appeared.

"The shipment is fake just so we can figure out the secret to the tank's indestructability." said one of the cons.

"Saw that coming." said Long Arm.

One of the cons pulled out a blaster and shot Long Arm in the chest, knocking him out before shooting at Cannonball, knocking him out as well.

The two cons turned into Cybertronian jets and grabbed Cannonball with wires before flying off.

Long Arm woke up and saw everything.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Long Arm.

He ran out of the warehouse, turned into his vehicle form, and tried to follow the cons, but they were far away.

"No, no, please no." said Long Arm.

He turned into his robot mode and looked around before activating his comm link.

"Cannonball, buddy, where are you at now, come in." said Long Arm.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice similar to Kate McKinnon.

Long Arm became confused, but was hit from behind by a Cybertronian motorcycle before tumbling over a cliff.

Luckily the tow truck bot launched his hook to the cliff and it managed to latch on, keeping him from falling.

The same cycle appeared before turning into a robot with a body similar to Animated Arcee, but with the head of G1 Arcee who groaned.

She saw the hook and became shocked.

"Whoa, that better be the same bot as before." the bot said in the same voice as before.

She approached the hook and looked down to see Long Arm reeling himself up to the edge.

The male bot managed to get to the edge before climbing up and standing up.

"Glad I took on a tow truck form." said Long Arm.

He then looked around.

"CANNONBALL, BUDDY!" yelled Long Arm.

He started crying and the female bot approached Long Arm.

"There, there, it'll be alright." said the bot.

"No, he's gone. Those cons took him away." said Long Arm, "I've got to find them."

He started to walk off, but the female bot became shocked.

"Cons? Hey I've seen two Decepticons." said the bot.

Long Arm turned to the female bot confused.

"You have?" said Long Arm.

"Yeah, they just passed by not to long ago." said the bot.

"Carrying an Autobot with a turret for a chest?" said Long Arm.

"Hi, I'm Lug." the bot known as Lug said.

"Where were they going?" said Long Arm.

"Ooh, they went..."Lug said before pointing the direction the two cons were heading, "This way, they went this way follow me."

She turned into her vehicle mode before leaving followed by Long Arm.

"Thank you, thank you so much." said Long Arm.

"Sure thing." said Lug.

The two continued going in the direction but Lug saw Long Arm and became confused.

She then zipped off very fast.

Long Arm became confused and zipped towards the bot as well.

Lug went robot and turned to Long Arm angrily.

"Will you stop?" said Lug.

Long Arm stopped and turned into his robot mode in confusion.

"What?" said Long Arm.

"I'm trying to drive here. What Cybertron isn't big enough for you, you got a problem pal? Do you, do you, do you, do you?" said Lug.

"Wait a minute." said Long Arm.

"Quit following me." said Lug.

"What're you yammering about, you were showing me where the cons were going." said Long Arm.

Lug smiled.

"Cons? Hey I saw some Decepticons, they passed by just recently. They went-"Lug said before pointing in the direction she was going, "This way, follow me."

She went vehicle and started to drive off.

But Long Arm became mad and launched his hook onto Lug and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute, wait a stinking minute. What is going on, you were doing that already." said Long Arm.

Lug turned into her robot mode in shock.

"I did?" Lug said before looking down, "Oh boy."

"If you think this is funny it's not funny, and I know funny. I'm residing on a planet with comedians." said Long Arm.

"It's not, I know it's not. That's on me, see my memory banks were tampered with just recently." said Lug.

Long Arm became confused.

"Tampered memory banks?" said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"I don't believe it." said Long Arm.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Lug.

"No really it's true, I have trouble remembering stuff." said Lug.

She then opened her head up.

"See for yourself." said Lug.

Long Arm inspected Lug's head.

"Memory chips are badly fried. Tools I need are back on Earth." said Long Arm.

Lug is shocked.

"You serious?" said Lug.

"I wish I were joking." said Long Arm.

He closed up Lug's head.

Lug sighed.

"But you can fix them right?" said Lug.

"Yep, but we'll need to get my friend back from those Decepticons." said Long Arm.

Lug smiled.

"Decepticons, hey I've seen some Decepti-"Lug said before Long Arm zapped Lug with a taser, "OW!"

"This is going no where." said Long Arm.

The taser was removed from Lug who turned to Long Arm.

"Can I help you?" said Lug.

Long Arm groaned.

"You told me about yourself." said Long Arm.

Lug became shocked.

"Oh." said Lug.

"And I told you about my friend who was taken." said Long Arm.

"Okay." said Lug.

"And finally I was just about to leave." said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Right." said Lug.

Long Arm turned into his vehicle mode before leaving.

Lug turned into her vehicle form before following Long Arm.

"Don't follow me." said Long Arm.

"I've got a feeling that I should help you out." said Lug, "Besides, I've got memory chip problems."

Long Arm sighed.

"Alright, you help me find my friend, and in return I'll repair your memories." said Long Arm.

Lug smiled.

"Deal." said Lug.

WIth the two cons; they landed at a warehouse with the still knocked out Cannonball before turning into their robot modes.

The cons looked around.

"All clear." said the second con.

The first con nodded.

"Alright, the boss will be proud." said the first con.

He picked up a phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his audio receptor.

"Boss, we've got the indestructable Autobot." said the first con.

A split screen appeared and Mr Huge still in his prisoner jumpsuit was on the other line.

"Perfect, now try to cut him open and find out his secret." said Mr Huge.

"Sure thing boss." said the con.

He pushed the end call icon and the split screen disappeared.

"Idiot." said the con.


	2. Villains Suck Casino

At Toon Manor; Ben and Owen were in the kitchen pigging down on chili fries.

Ben smiled.

"Man these are good." saod Ben.

Owen nodded and burped the ABCs.

"Yech." said Ben.

"It's a talent." said Owen.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here." said Ben.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room before turning on the TV to see Old Yeller.

"Seen it." said Ben.

He flipped the channel to the 60's Batman tv show.

"Rest in peace Adam West." said Ben.

Kai then entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

Ben saw her.

"Nothing better to do?" said Ben.

"Nope." said Kai.

"Me neither." said Ben.

The couple sighed.

"Nothing of interest has happened lately." said Kai.

"Yeah, the only good thing to happen is when the fridge was booby trapped." said Ben.

 **Flashback**

Sonic walked over to the fridge and opened it up, only for an explosion to happen.

The hedgehog walked away from the fridge before approaching Bugs.

"The fridge has blue dye in it." said Sonic.

Bugs became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Bugs.

He then became confused.

"Wait a minute, you don't have any blue dye on you." said Bugs.

Sonic placed a hand on his head before removing it and showing Bugs his palm, revealing it was covered in blue dye.

"Nevermind." said Bugs.

 **End Flashback**

"The only thing of interest, and it's still going on." said Ben.

Mike walked down the stairs.

"God I'm hungry, maybe there's something in the fridge." said Mike.

He walked into the kitchen only for an exploding sound to be heard.

Mike then walked into the living room, revealing he was covered in blue dye.

"How in the Zing?" He asked.

"Fridge was booby trapped by many people just to keep their food safe." said Ben.

"Don't buy it." said Mike.

Then Leo who was covered in blue dye appeared groaning.

"Why is there blue dye packs in the fridge?" said Leo.

Mike is shocked.

"Now I do." He said.

On Hater's ship; Scourge was running on a tredmill.

He smiled.

"This is the way to work out." said Scourge.

Peeper walked into the room.

"Show off." said Peepers.

Scourge growled.

"Cyclops." He said

" _PEEPERS, SCOURGE, REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE, NOW!_ " Hater's voice yelled from an intercom.

The two ran off.

In Hater's office; Hater was sitting at his desk when Peepers and Scourge ran in.

"You called?" said Peeper.

"Yes, take a look at this." said Hater.

He turned on a TV and a video of a casino called Villain's Suck was shown.

The two became confused.

"What's that supposed to be?" said Scourge.

"A new casino in Las Vegas that makes fun of us." said Hater.

He then screamed in anger.

"WHO EVER CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA IS GOING TO PAY!" yelled Hater.

Peepers leaned over to Scourge.

"He's off his rocker." said Peepers.

"You're telling me." said Scourge.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

The three ran to the secret lab entrance.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the lever to Hater's left, and the floor panel the skeleton was on sprung up and flung Hater out of the ship.

"WRONG LEVER!" Shouted Hater.

The two looked up.

"So that's where my spring trap was." said Scourge.

Hater returned to the ship and pulled his right lever before the door flipped open and the three were on the roller coaster.

"This ride sponsored in part by Hasbro." said a voice.

The coasater then went down the track and everyone screamed.

The ride then bumped into a stop and the group flipped off of it in their lab coats and high fived each other.

"You know I always wondered how do we get in these Lab Coats so fast?" Asked Peepers.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to." said Hater.

The two then approached tons of formulas.

"What to do, what to do." said Hater.

Everyone started thinking.

"I got it, destroy all of Las Vegas so that it wont show up on any map anymore." said Scourge.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Peepers. "THATS TOO EVIL EVEN FOR US!"

Hater chuckled.

"I LOVE IT!" yelled Hater.

Peepers is shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Peepers.

"Let's destroy Vegas." said Hater.

Peepers is mad.

"NOOOOKO!" He shouted. "I'm sorry but no."

Hater groaned.

"Peepers, your fired. Return anything that doesn't belong to you." said Hater.

Peepers sighed before taking his helmet off and picking up some suit cases and walking off.

Hater picked up the helmet and pulled out a blaster and zapping the helmet, making it grow bigger.

He then turned to Scourge.

"From this moment on, you're my new Commander of the Watchdogs." said Hater.

Scourge smirked.

"I shall make you proud." said Scourge.


	3. Lug Remembers Details

Back on Cybertron; Long Arm and Lug were still going down a road.

"Where are we going again?" said Lug.

"Finding my best friend who was kidnapped by some bad bot." said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"I see." said Lug.

She turned to a building and became shocked.

"Ooh hey, Energon shop." said Lug.

She drove to the shop.

Long Arm groaned before driving over to where she was going.

Lug entered the building before turning into her robot mode.

"Sweet." said Lug.

Long Arm who was in robot mode nodded.

"Yep, quite the place." said Long Arm.

Lug grabbed an energon cube that was red.

"I wonder what the red energon does." said Lug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we still got a mission to do." said Long Arm.

Lug became confused.

"What's the mission again?" said Lug.

Long Arm groaned and looked at the readers.

"My work is cut out for me." said Long Arm.

He turned back to Lug.

"Don't go touching stuff." said Long Arm.

"Why not?" said Lug.

She tapped the energon and it instantly zapped her before sending her crashing into a wall.

"That's why." said Long Arm.

He approached Lug.

"You alright?" said Long Arm.

Lug stood up groaning.

"Yeah, I think so." said Lug.

She then became shocked.

"Wait a minute, those two cons that I saw, I recognize them." said Lug.

Long Arm became confused.

"You recognize them?" said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Yeah, they looked like they could turn into Cybertronian jets." said Lug.

She then shot out holographic images of the same two cons that took Cannonball away.

"Call themselves Rough and Tumble." said Lug.

Long Arm became confused.

"Rough and Tumble?" said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Anything else you can remember?" said Long Arm.

Lug did some thinking.

"I've got nothing." said Lug.

Long Arm groaned before picking up the same red energon.

"Clearly this thing can make anyone recall repressed memories." said Long Arm.

He did some thinking.

Later; the two bots walked out of the building with the same red energon.

"Cant believe I had to pay 20 cubes of regular energon just for this thing." said Long Arm.

He then grumbled.

"What jerks." He said.

"Well at least you've got something that can help me recall bits and pieces of my life at a time." said Lug.

Long Arm turned to Lug.

"You seem pretty positive at the time." said Long Arm.

Lug chuckled.

"Hey when something good happens, you've got to be positive." said Lug.

Long Arm nodded.

"Yeah fair enough." said Long Arm.

The two turned into their vehicle forms before driving off.

Back with the two cons; they were looking at the still passed out Cannonball.

One of the cons pulled out some type of tiny lightsaber.

"Do you really think that'll work Tumble?" said the first con.

The second con known as Tumble turned to his partner.

"I'm not to sure Rough." said Tumble.

Rough rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." said Rough.

"I know." said Tumble.

He then turned on the saber and it came out red colored before inching towards Cannonball.

But as soon as the saber touched the Autobot, it sparked out before exploding, shocking the two.

"Scrap." said Tumble.

"I knew that wouldn't work." said Rough.

He then pulled out a buzz saw.

He inched the saw towards Cannonball, but the blade became dull very quickly.

Rough became shocked.

"Scrap." said Rough.

Later; the two had Cannonball strapped to a table.

"Start streatching." said Rough.

Tumble nodded and started cranking at a lever which tried to stretch out Cannonball but failed.

"WHY ISN'T THIS THING STREATCHING?!" yelled Rough.

"You got me." said Tumble.

Later; the two had a laser aimed at Cannonball.

"Fire the cutting laser." said Rough.

Tumble nodded and activated the weapon but it backfired and exploded.

The two cons became shocked again.

"We got an X-Ray scanner right?" said Rough.


	4. Elite Force in Vegas

Back on Earth; Hater's ship landed in a desert and Scourge and Hater exited it.

Hater looked around.

"This'll be a good distance." said Hater.

Scourge ran off and returned to the ship in a few seconds.

"Just a three mile walk, and I stole candy from a baby." said Scourge.

He pulled out a Twix bar and started eating it.

Hater became shocked.

"You actually stole candy from a baby?" said Hater.

He then laughed.

"I love it." said Hater.

He then got serious

"But that's too evil." He said.

Scourge scoffed.

"You're loss." said Scourge.

The two ran off.

In Centium City; Kaz was in his room checking out some finances.

"Sweet, that new casino I used Donald Davenport's money to open up is doing good already." said Kaz.

Bree who heard what Kaz said rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "Why would you do that?"

Kaz looked at Bree and smiled.

"Well miss Bionic SuperGirl I wanted to surprise you with something." explained Kaz.

Bree is shocked.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Yep, I've got a surprise for you." said Kaz.

"What is it?" said Bree.

"Cant tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." said Kaz.

Bree nodded at that point.

"And does Davenport know?" She asked.

"I do now." A Voice said.

The two turned to see a mad Donald Davenport.

"You used my money to open up a casino? Why would you do that?" said Donald.

Kaz gulped.

"I can explain." said Kaz.

Donald smiled.

"And not tell me of the very awesome concept you had?" said Donald.

Kaz and Bree are shocked.

"It was to awesome to let anyone know about it." said Kaz.

Donald chuckled.

"Hopefully nothing bad'll happen to it." said Donald.

Chase entered the room.

"Someone has opened up a casino with Mr Davenport's money and now someone wants to destroy it." said Chase.

Donald became shocked before getting on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Donald.

Kaz is shocked.

"NOT THE CASINO!" He shouted and got serious, "Bree let's go."

Bree is confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because out of all of us your the only one with super speed." said Kaz.

"Well if you must know, Oliver and Skylar are already at Las Vegas." said Chase.

Kaz became shocked.

"Wait, two of our friends are already in Vegas?" said Kaz.

Chase nodded.

"Yep." said Chase.

Kaz groaned.

In Vegas; Oliver and Skylar were on top of a building doing lookout.

"Am I the only one who's shocked that Kaz did something without Mr Davenport knowing?" Asked Oliver?

"No I'm just shocked we got on a plain that was from LA to Vegas." saod Skylar.

Then Blue Beetle appeared.

"Excuse me, did you say LA to Vegas?" said Blue Beetle.

The two turned to the teenage hero in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" said Oliver.

"I LOVE THAT SHOW!" yelled Blue Beetle.

He flew off.

The two became confused.

"What was that all about?" said Skylar.

"No idea." saod Oliver.

"OLIVER!" a familiar voice shouted.

He and Skylar turned and saw a angry Kaz on Bree who is also angry.

"My casino is being targeted." said Kaz.

"Wait, you've got a casino that's being targeted for destruction?" said a voice.

The group turned to see Ben and Kai.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Kaz. "YOU ALSO OWN A CASINO!"

"No." said Ben.

"I do." said Kai.

Kaz shook his head.

"Seriously, it's like everyone's in the gambling business now." said Kaz.

"Me." A Voice said

Everyone turned and saw Peepers.

"COMANDER PEEPERS!" shouted Ben.

"No, it's just Peepers now." said Peepers.

Everyone became confused.

"Why is it just Peepers?" said Kai.

"I was fired for not showing the same level of evilness as Hater." said Peepers.

Everyone became shocked.

"HE WANTED TO DESTROY THIS CITY!" Shouted Peepers.

"Wait, all of Vegas? I thought it was just my casino." said Kaz.

Everyone looked at Kaz.

"It was your casino that started the whole thing?" said Ben.

Kaz nodded.

"He said he wanted to surprise me with something." said Bree.

"Can we finish this chapter up already? I'm about to miss out on the John Cena film Blockers." said Oliver.


	5. More Memories

Back on Cybertron; Long Arm and Lug were still going down the same road.

"You ask me the name of the cons, and I'll say they're Rough and Tumble, because I can remember them." said Lug.

Long Arm groaned.

"Yes, yes, I know." said Long Arm.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that I finally remembered something." said Lug.

"Who wouldn't be?" said Long Arm.

"How about someone killing someone and are at a party?" Asked Lug.

 **Flashback**

In the Plumber base; Sonic was talking with Max Tennyson.

"Due to the death of Killjoy, many more dangerous foes will show up now and want to take on the person who killed him. No one must know that you did such a thing." said Max.

Sonic nodded.

"Don't worry, no one will know of my part in his death." said Sonic.

Later; he was at a party with tons of people he doesn't know.

"I FREAKING KILLED KILLJOY!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone was cheering and partying and one guy was even naked.

Later; the party goers were in a congo line.

"Sonic killed Killjoy, Sonic killed Killjoy, Sonic killed Killjoy." the party goers said.

Then Max Tennyson entered the room and everyone stopped partying.

"Sonic." said Max.

Sonic turned to the Plumber Magister.

"Yes sir?" said Sonic.

"Did you tell them about what we talked about?" said Max.

Sonic chuckled.

"No, of course not." said Sonic.

"Good, because there shouldn't be a disaster." said Max.

A woman groaned.

"Cool it gramps, this is the guy who killed Killjoy." said the woman.

Max turned to Sonic angrily.

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Must have deduced it." said Sonic.

Max is mad.

"Oh come on, it's not like none of my friends haven't told tons of people yet." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"I happen to know the person who killed Killjoy." said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Okay." said Lug.

The two stopped and turned into their robot modes.

"Anything new yet?" said Long Arm.

Lug did some thinking.

"No." said Lug.

Long Arm rolled his optics.

He then pulled out the red energon before tapping it on Lug, electrocuting her.

"How about now?" said Long Arm.

Lug did some more thinking.

"Yeah, those two cons have a hideout on this planet. Somewhere in Kaon City." said Lug.

Long Arm nodded.

"Alright." said Long Arm.

Lug turned into her vehicle form.

"And I know where it's at." said Lug.

Long Arm became confused.

"Follow me." Lug said before driving off.

Long Arm raised his shoulders in confusion before turning back into his vehicle form and driving to Lug as well.

Back with the two cons; they were panting from exhaustion.

"Did we lose them?" said Rough.

"Yep, damn those cops made such a huge fuss over one weapon." said Tumble.

He pulled out some type of crowbar.

"But at least we've got something to pry open that Autobot with to see what makes him tick." said Tumble.

Rough smacked Tumble.

"You idiot, that won't open that bot up." said Rough.

Tumble approached Cannonball and stuck the crowbar into the bots chest before pulling the bar.

Then Cannonball opened up, much to Rough's shock.

"SWEET SOLUS PRIME!" yelled Rough.

"Yep, I had the right idea." said Tumble.

The two looked inside of Cannonball.

"Wow, nice hardware." said Tumble.

Rough then snorted.

He reached into Cannonball and pulled out some type of glowing marble.

"This must explain it." said Rough.

Tumble nodded.

"Yeah." said Tumble.

Rough then placed the powercell in his chest.

He looked at his partner.

"Do I seem different?" said Rough.

"No." said Tumble.

"Shoot me in the chest." said Rough.

Tumble pulled out a double barrel shotgun like blaster before shooting his partner, but nothing happened.

Rough smirked.

"Oh yeah, now I'm indestructible." said Rough.


	6. Defeating Hater

Back on Earth; Scourge ran around a building labeled Villains Suck Casino before appearing on a rooftop that Hater was at.

"Explosives are set up." said Scourge.

Hater smirked.

"Perfect, blow it up." said Hater.

Scourge pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it before the casino exploded in a ball of fire.

The two laughed evilly.

Hater laughed very hard.

"That was awesome." said Hater.

"MY CASINO!" yelled a voice.

The two turned to see a shocked Kaz who screamed very loudly, causing tons of owls to fly off.

"MY OWLS!" Kaz yelled before screaming again.

Bree looked at Kaz and hugged him.

"It'll be alright, you'll be able to use Mr Davenports money to build another casino without him knowing about it." said Bree.

"Scourge, kill those two." said Hater.

Scourge cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure." said Scourge.

Kaz however is mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kaz.

The two started battling each other.

But Scourge was punched back very far.

Kaz became shocked.

"Huh, guess I do have super strength." said Kaz.

Hater pulled out another remote.

"I still got tons of explosives set up all over Vegas." said Hater.

Then Oliver who had appeared lifted Hater up in the air, shocking the skeleton.

"Over my dead body." said Oliver.

"YOU CANT STOP ME BRAT!" He shouted.

"Oh please my mom tried to kill me. I can handle you." said Oliver.

This shocked Hater.

"Wait your own mother tried to kill you?" Asked a shocked Hater, "Sheesh I may be evil but even I wouldn't do that."

"Agreed." said Scourge.

Then Ben as XLR8 appeared with tons of bombs.

"Found them." said XLR8.

Hater's eyes popped out of his head.

"Dammit." said Hater.

"Should have accounted for someone with super speed." said XLR8.

Hater is mad and pulled out a device.

"Try this." He said. "SCROLL OF EMPOWERMENT ENLARGE!"

Soon from the ship the enlargement Scrool shot out and flew to earth and made Scourge Giant.

XLR8 hit his omnitrix before turning into Way Big.

"Suck it." said Way Big.

Giant Scourge smirked.

"Oh I will. But not in that kind of way." said Scourge.

He ran towards Way Big, but was punched in the gut by the alien.

Scourge smirked and pulled out a sword that has the appearance of Goldar's Sword.

"You'll die Tennyson." said Scourge.

He slashed at Way BIg, but the alien moved out of the way.

"Wow, for a clone of Sonic the Hedgehog, you sure are slow." said Way Big.

Scourge shot fire from his mouth.

"SMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOKIN!" yelled Scourge.

The two continued battling each other.

Kaz was currently drinking a smoothie.

"I need to help." said Kaz.

Bree looked at Kaz.

"Yeah you should." said Bree.

Kaz flew into the air before launching a fireball onto Scourge's butt.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Scourge.

Way Big then did a hammer fist on Scourge, knocking him out and shrinking him to normal size.

Hater growled in anger.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLAN, RUINED!" yelled Hater.

He then glared at Scourge before removing the helmet the hedgehog was wearing.

"YOUR THE WORST COMMANDER!" He shouted. "YOUR DEMOTED TO JANITOR!"

Scorge regained consiousness and grabbed Hater by the neck before choking him.

"What was that?" said Scourge.

Hater shrieked in shock.

"You're promoted to general." said Hater.

Scourge smirked.

"Good." said Scourge.

Way Big turned back to Ben and leaned over to Kai.

"Is it weird that he's more evil then Hater?" said Ben.

"Nope." said Kai.

Then Peepers appeared and Hater turned to him.

"You reinstated." Hater said before putting the helmet on Peeper's.

Peepers became happy.

"I'll make you proud." said Peepers.

"But you're going to have to take orders from Scourge." said Hater.

Peeper's groaned.

"This blows." said Peepers.

The villains then left the area.


	7. Rescuing Cannonball

Back on Cybertron; Rough and Tumble were communicating with Mr Huge.

"We've got the secret to that Autobot's indestructability." said Rough.

Mr Huge chuckled.

"Perfect, once we make tons of copies of that cell, everyone of my cons will be indestructible." said Mr Huge.

He then laughed so loud lightning flashed and strikes him.

"Ow." Mr Huge said before passing out.

His Cons laughed.

"Worth it." said Tumble.

"Yep." said Rough.

"Return the powercell now." said a voice.

The two cons turned to see Long Arm aiming a blaster at the two and Lug.

Rough and Tumble are shocked.

"Autobots." said Rough.

"That's right, you made the wrong choice of kidnapping my friend." said Long Arm.

"What he said." said Lug.

Rough and Tumble smirked and summoned Giant Cogs.

"Destroy those Autobots." said Tumble.

The cogs ran to the Autobots.

Long Arm started shooting at the cogs.

But the Cogs dodged them and pulled out staffs.

Long Arm became shocked.

"Scrap." said Long Arm.

He approached Cannonball and zapped him with a hand defribulator before he woke up.

Cannonball looked at his best friend and smiled.

"Hey dude, what'd I miss?" said Cannonball.

Long Arm smiled.

"Good to have you back buddy." said Long Arm.

Cannonball stood up.

"Alright, lets get out of here." said Cannonball.

"Hold on, the cons have your indestructible powercell, if we don't get it back who knows what they'll do with it?" said Long Arm.

Cannonball smirked.

"No they don't." He said.

Long Arm became confused.

"Huh?" said Long Arm.

"What you think I've got a powercell to make me indestructible? No way, I'm just a rare model of indestructible Autobots." said Cannonball.

Long Arm is shocked.

"Seriously, why did I think you had a powercell this whole time?" said Long Arm.

"Don't ask me, I don't know that." said Cannonball.

Long Arm rolled his eyes.

"Typical." said Long Arm, "Now lets get out of here."

The bots walked off and the cons became confused.

"Hey what gives?" said Tumble.

Rough shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." said Rough.

Tumble shot Rough in one of his shoulders again, but his arm fell off.

Rough noticed it.

"WHAT THE?!" yelled Rough, "DIDN'T THE LAST ROUND YOU SHOOT ME WITH DO NOTHING!?"

Tumble laughed and rough picked him up with one arm and took him to a lava cliff and threw him in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tumble shouted and fell in the lava and exploded.

"Yeah, this partnership isn't going to work out." said Rough.


	8. Restoring Lug's Memories

Back on Earth; Lug was strapped to a table and Long Arm was doing some work on her memory chips.

"How long till you're done?" said Lug.

"Just a few more seconds." said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Take all the time you need." said Lug.

Long Arm continued working and stopped.

"There." said Long Arm.

He closed Lug's head before she was unstrapped.

Lug smiled.

"I remember, all of it." said Lug.

"Perfect." said Long Arm.

"I'm a secret agent who maskarades as a museum tour guide." said Lug.

Long Arm whistled.

"I'm also a ballerina teacher." said Lug.

Long Arm became shocked.

"Ballet classes, on Cybertron?" said Long Arm.

Lug nodded.

"Yeah, weird, but true." said Lug.

"Well, you could return to Cybertron if you want. I mean I did keep my side of the bargain." said Long Arm, "You don't have to be here any longer."

Lug looked around the planet.

"No, I think I'll stay here. This planet seems to have lots to promise." said Lug.

Long Arm nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to Silo and Rodimus." said Long Arm.

He walked off.

On Hater's ship; Peepers was relaxing on a lawn chair next to a swimming pool.

"Oh yeah, this is the way things should be. In charge of the Watchdogs, and no one to tell me anything else." said Peepers.

"PEEPERS, OFFICE!" Scourge yelled from a PA system.

Peepers groaned.

"Except for him." said Peepers.

He stood up and walked off before eventually entering a room similar to Bruce Wayne's living room to see Scourge sitting on a recliner.

"Yes?" said Peepers.

"My recliner is broken and I need to rest my legs." said Scourge.

Peepers shook his head.

"Get someone to fix the recliner." said Peepers.

Scourge was instantly on the phone.

"HELLO, LORD HATER!" yelled Scourge.

Peepers shrieked before getting on his hands and knees under Scourge's feet before they started resting on his back.

Scourge chuckled.

"I love this promotion." said Scourge.


End file.
